


Sleepover At The Hades Cabin

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: American Horror Story mentioned, Gen, Mean Girls References, Sibling Bonding, Sleepovers, gelato, implied solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel and Nico may be literal children of death, but that doesn't mean they won't have a sleepover- complete with gelato, mean girls, talk about cute boys, and hair braiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover At The Hades Cabin

Pairing: Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque 

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

Time Frame: After the war with Gaea 

Posted: January 2015

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Rick Riordan. All characters and settings related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series are property of his. This fanfiction was written by me and feedback is welcome.**

Summary: Hazel and Nico may be literal children of death, but that doesn't mean they won't have a sleepover- complete with gelato, mean girls, talk about cute boys, and hair braiding.

 

Sleepover At The Hades Cabin

“ _Can I braid your hair?_ ” was not the first thing Nico expected to hear from Hazel. 

They were lying on the floor of Nico's cabin in their pajamas. 

“Um…no?” 

“C’mon Nico! It’s so long, dark, and luscious.”

“Luscious? My hair is not luscious.” 

“Come on,” she pleaded. “Hair braiding is a mandatory sleepover ritual.”

“Fine.” He sighed reluctantly. “It better not hurt.” 

They talked and giggled away, Hazel only pausing to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

Eventually, Hazel couldn't resist. “So how’s Will?”

“How should I know?” Nico gritted his teeth.

“Nico, baby, don’t let love make you bitter.” Hazel teased.

He groaned. “Why did I even agree to this sleepover?”

“Because I’m your sister, who lives across the country, and we need to bond.” She flashed her sweetest smile.

Finally she finished his hair and took a step back to admire her work, her eyes glistening with tears. “I made you so beautiful.”

Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled softly at her theatrics. 

“What should we watch?” Hazel asked.

“Renya got me addicted to American Horror Story and you definitely need to watch it.”

“No way! Mean Girls is a cinematic masterpiece.”

“But have you seen Tate?”

“He’s a sociopathic murderer.”

Nico shrugged.

“You have a thing for blonds like Will, huh?”

“Forget about Will!”

“I just want to get to know the man in your life”

Nico glared at her while blushing profusely.

“Seriously! We barely hear any gossip at Camp Jupiter. Renya designated Jason as our source, but he’s busy with training.”

“I knew Grace was asking too many question.” Nico vowed to get his revenge, specifically when Jason and Piper were spending some ‘quality’ time alone together in Cabin One.

“Renya says he never was subtle. When they we younger and he had a crush on her, he kissed her cheek and called her babe till she threatened to beat him up.”

“That sounds like them. By the way, this gelato doesn’t taste very authentic.”

Hazel rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry it’s not up to your standards. This is America, nothing is authentic.”

“So have you spoken to dad lately?”

Hazel groans. “He’s appearing in Frank’s dreams threatening him if he hurts his ‘innocent daughter’.” Hazel emphasizes the last two words with finger quotations. 

Nico laughs loudly.

Hazel swats him playfully. “Soon you and Will will be getting the speech too.”

Nico groans in turn.

(Break)

How many children of death does it take to work a TV? One son of Hades, One daughter of Pluto, two manuals translated into French and Italian, and a phone call to Annabeth.

Throughout the movie Nico could be heard exclaiming ‘Regina is the worst!’ ‘Aaron Samuels is stereotypical jock!’ ‘Regina deserved a good bus to the spine, serves her right!’ 

“Nico, if you’re from Africa, why are you white?”

“Oh my gods. Hazel, you just can’t ask people why they’re white.”

“Your skull pajamas are so Fetch!”

“Like why are you so obsessed with me?”

Eventually the credits rolled and Frank found two children of death cuddling fast asleep.

(Break)

Will came to check up on Nico a few days later. “The infirmary has been packed after Tuesday’s games. I haven’t slept since…I don’t even know. What day is it?”

“It’s October 3rd.” Nico replied looking him dead in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Comments/Feedback is more than welcome. Let me know if you want to request any specific ship.


End file.
